Trouble on the Island
by Sawyerslover
Summary: What if Charlie got mysteriously hurt and what if Claire blamed Jack for the whole doing. What if Sawyer washed up on shore. Plus Kate is in a love triangle and will soon have to decide who her lover is, but what if Sawyer does not make it.


Ok now this is my first story so please be nice when you write your reviews. Plus if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything. I do not own any of lost only ABC does.

Title: Trouble on the Island

Summary: What if Charlie got mysteriously hurt and what if Claire blamed Jack for the whole doing. What if Sawyer washed up on shore. Plus Kate is in a love triangle and will soon have to decide who her lover is, but what if Sawyer does not make it.

A scream rang across the beach. It was midday so everyone was awake, but yet only one scream was heard.

Kate who was relaxing on the sand got up and followed the screams. When she found the screaming person she was only to find Claire.

Kate ran to Claire who was still screaming and crying the figure only to be seen in the distance.

Claire turned and buried her head into Kate's chest.

"It's ok," Kate reassured her. But Kate did not know why she was crying so she looked around trying to find the reason. She looked all over, but then spotted a figure laying near the shore. The figure was pale and had 2 knives sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my god," Kate whispered to herself. 10 seconds later Jack arrived.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie……" Kate quietly said and nodded toward Charlie.

"No…!" Jack screamed. He ran towards Charlie who was totally pale and all wet. Jack examined the 2 knives.

"What happened, Claire?" Jack asked.

By that time a few people had arrived in the middle of the scene and were all gasping and whispering. Sun was also standing in the little crowd holding Aaron who was crying.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

Claire stood up and answered," You did it."

"What!" Jack exclaimed totally confused.

"You did it, I saw you, you son of a bitch!" Claire screamed.

"Claire I did not do this." Jack yelled very angry that Claire was accusing him.

Suddenly, Claire ran up to Jack and started to slap him, one so hard that he fell down. Jack stood then grabbed Claire arms to stop her from hitting him. But then failed and got punched in the eye. Kate ran to Claire and wrapped her arms around Claire and slowly brought her down to her knees. Jack was furious that Claire would accuse him of harming Charlie. Jack scooped Charlie into his arms and started walking.

"Jack….." Kate said quietly as Jack passed by her.

" I have to save Charlie," was all he said. So Kate laid on the sand with crying Claire hoping that Charlie would be ok.

"Jack Claire did not know what she was doing!" Kate exclaimed. Kate had left Claire crying when Shannon and Sun had taken over trying to clam her down.

"Is that why she gave me a black eye?" said Jack taking his eyes off of Charlie for a second to show Kate his eye.

"Well, she was just in shock!" Kate cried, "She is still on the ground crying!" Jack said nothing. "Jack, she regrets what she did!" Kate screamed. "Jack, this is not like you, I can't believe how you are acting!"

Jack finally looked up and said dimly," I have to help Charlie…" Kate folded her arms and gave Jack a hard stare.

"Will he be okay," she asked coldly.

"Well, I still have to clean the wound…" He replied. Kate sighed and stormed out of the tent.

"Hey freckles," yelled someone. But wait, only Sawyer called her that and he was on the raft…

Kate turned to where she heard the voice. She saw nothing but then looked down to see Sawyer lying close to the water. His shirt was all bloody and wet.

Kate put her hand to her mouth in horror, letting out a small gasp. She kneeled down next to him. And grabbed his hand, "My god, Sawyer," she cried.

Sawyer was gasping for air, but could not seem to get it. She was watching him until his chest stopped moving. Kate started to cry. She couldn't lose Sawyer!

She threw her head back and screamed, "JACK!"

Jack was cleaning up Charlie when he heard a scream.

Hurley ran to the tent open the flap to say to Jack, "Dude, it's sawyer man, he is like all bloody. It looks like a bullet wound on his stomach."

Jack just sat there in a state of shock, taking in all of what he had just heard. Sawyer had just left on the raft three days ago.

"Dude, go!" exclaimed Hurley.

"OH, yeah, right, ok, when Charlie wakes up ask him what happened. I will be back later," and with that said Jack ran out of the tent and to where he heard cries in the distance, knowing that the were Kate's.


End file.
